guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wastrel's Worry
Acquisition Skill Quests: *The Ascalon Settlement (North Kryta Province) Skill Trainers who will teach this skill before it is unlocked: *Sorim (Quarrel Falls) *Master Scout Kiera (Henge of Denravi) *Dakk (Ember Light Camp) Notes *If ended or removed prematurely, the damage does not occur. *If the target foe uses a Hex removal skill on themselves, Wastrel's Worry will be cancelled before that removal; meaning, the next Hex will be removed as well (if there is one). *If used with Backfire, a target must generally use a non-spell skill to avoid damage from either effects. * This skill is a good "pressure" skill against human opponents. When they see this skill on them, many opponents will panic and use a skill they might not ordinarily use, opening themselves up to be interrupted or fall prey to a pre-cast skill, such as Diversion, Backfire, Spiteful Spirit, and so on. * Another use of this skill is as a very quick and effective damage dealer after the enemy is no longer able to use skills, either through heavy disruption (such as Diversion, Arcane Thievery, Signet of Humility, and so on) or through energy denial (Heavy use of Energy Burn, Energy Surge, Signet of Weariness, Ether Lord, Chaos Storm, Energy Tap, Energy Drain, Spirit Shackles, Power Leak, Wither, Malaise, and other similar spells can reduce even Elementalists to an unusably small amount of energy, thus rendering them unable to use any skills at all). Once the enemy is unable to use skills, Wastrel's Worry is a very efficient and quick method of doing a relatively large amount of damage in a small period of time; over 60 damage every three seconds with a high Domination attribute. *This skill can be devastatingly effective in PvE when used against bosses in the Prophecies campaign. Because Hexes have a reduced durations on these bosses, Wastrel's Worry "goes away" sooner, and thus does its damage sooner, when cast on a boss (the exact duration varies with bosses, but is generally 1 to 1.5 seconds). With a little practice, it becomes very easy to time Wastrel's Worry such that it will trigger before the boss has a chance to do anything, and as a result can become a very quick and very cost-effective means of dealing damage. Also relevant in PvP against the Guild Lord or Warriors wearing a Lieutenant's Helm. *The combination of a low energy cost, recharge, and activation time serve to make this an excellent cover hex, although it does not last for a long time. *If you're up against an opponent who constantly uses skills, cast this spell and quickly use Shatter Delusions. Be aware that the damage from Wastrel's will not trigger with its removal; Shatter will still do more damage, but it won't stack. * Wastrel's Worry is a wonderful pvp cover hex, especially for skills like guilt and shame. This will often force elementalist, necromancers, and monks to cast and fail, resulting in more energy and still has a chance to cause Wastrel's Worry to go off, causing damage. Trivia A wastrel is a person who wastes time or resources extravagantly. 1